The Amazing Danny Phantom
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: Danny Phantom in The Amazing Spider Man film Style.
1. Prologue

The story of Danny Phantom in The Amazing Spider Man film style.

Disclamier:I don't own Danny Phantom or The Amazing Spider Man film.

Chapter 1 Prologue

Location

Oscorp change to be MasterCorp

Midtown Highschool change to be Casper Highschool

Characters

Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom as Peter Parker/Spider Man

Sam Manson as Gwen Stacy

Prince Aragon as Dr. Curt Conner/The Lizard

(In this version Aragon is not a prince but he is the apprentice of Dr. Rajith Ratha. And Aragon had lost right arm like Dr. Conner.)

Jack Fenton as Uncle Ben

Maddie Fenton as Aunt May

Jeramy Manson as George Stacy

Flash Thompson as Dash Baxter

Dr. Rajith Ratha as Himself

(In this version he is the one of MasterCorp's leading scientist)  



	2. The Memory

The story of Danny Phantom in The Amazing Spider Man film style.

Disclamier:I don't own Danny Phantom or The Amazing Spider Man film.

Chapter 2 The Memory

At Fenton's house 14 years ago when Danny is 4 years old...

"Goodbye mom. Goodbye dad."Said Jazz

(In this version Jazz is 18 years old. And she is the one of scientist of MasterCorp.)

"Bye."Said Maddie

"Jazz I want to go-"Said Danny

"No stay here Danny. I love you my little brother."Said Jazz and she's walk out from the house to airport.

14 years later...

Danny is now 18 years old.

At Casper High...

"Oops!sorry."Said Dash when he's throw a basketball to Danny's head.

"Hi Dash."Said Danny and he's put his skateboard out and ride it.

"Hey Danny don't play skateboard in school."Said The Teacher

"Okay."Said Danny and he's walk out and see the girl who he love Sam Manson.

"FIGHT!FIGHT!FIGHT!"Said Everyone

Danny walk into the group and Dash punch at his mouth.

"DANNY!"Screamed Sam

Later at Fenton's house...

"Why did you play skateboard Danny?it's danderous!"Said Maddie

"Because of that. It's stupid and dangerous. Remember that when we're like him?"Asked Jack

"No!"Said Maddie

"Umm dad why did your legs are wet?"Asked Danny

"Come here you will see."Said Jack

Later...

"So if you find something that you need so get it."Said Jack

"Okay."Said Danny and he's see the bag and see JF on the bag. (JF is from Jazz Fenton.)

"Jazz Fenton."Said Danny and he's pick it up and go to the kitchen.

"It's your sister's bag. Her boyfriend buy it and give it to her."Said Jack

Danny open it and see the many staff of his sister. One of them is the picture of her and Aragon.

"Who is him?"Asked Danny

"One of her friend."Said Jack

"Okay put this staff out from the table let's eat."Said Maddie

After the dinner Danny get the staff of his sister to his room.

"So..."Said Danny

"Danny?are you in there?"Asked Jack

"Umm yes wait a sec."Said Danny and put staff of his sister back in to the bag and open the door.

"Oh umm Danny you know rigth that I'm umm. Let's talk about your sister."Said Jack

"14 years now. But I can't change anything. Aragon the man who in the picture with your sister is one of her best friend

but after that night he's never called or shown himself again."Said Jack and walk out from Danny's room.

"Thanks dad."Said Danny and he's go search in internet about Jazz Fenton,Aragon and MasterCorp. 


	3. The Secret Equation

The story of Danny Phantom in The Amazing Spider Man film style.

Disclamier:I don't own Danny Phantom or The Amazing Spider Man film.

Chapter 3 The Secret Equation

Danny go to MasterCorp to meet Aragon.

"Welcome to MasterCorp. Our idea are jump out from the line of normal science like chemical-technology the future is waiting for us."Said Computer

"Hello I'm Sam Manson study at Casper High. Where did you go I will with you that's the law and don't forget-"Said Sam

"Hey wait let me go. C'mon let me go!"Said The Boy

"I think you knew now that what will happened if you lost your card."Said Sam

Now the new apprentice follow Sam to meet Dr. Rajith Ratha and his apprentice Aragon.

"Hello Sam."Said Dr. Rajith

"Hello Dr. Ratha."Said Sam

"My name is Dr. Rajith Ratha and this is my apprentice Aragon."Said Dr. Rajith

Danny get out from the group and go to the secret room that have Ghost Portal and he's touch the light of the portal

and that make him have a ghost power.

Later at Fenton's house Danny come back and go to kitchen and eat everything.

"Did he sick?"Asked Maddie

"Yeah he's sick. Who will like you meatlove."Said Jack

"What you don't like it!?"Asked Maddie

"Umm..."Said Jack

"You gonna told me 20 years ago. How many meatlove that I cook for you!?"Asked Maddie

Nextday Danny go to Aragon's house.

"Oh it's you. But this is at my home."Said Aragon

"Wait!I'm Jazz Fenton's brother."Said Danny

Later in Aragon's house...

"Me and your's sister we're study together. We both are best friends. And the other scientists called us mad scientists but after

the latest projet of your sister is to find the Ghost Zone is complete. We're all are surprise about that but it was end. She was missed.

And that's why I stayaway from your family. I'm so sorry about that too."Said Aragon

"I hope so much about the project of your sister that can make my right arm will return."Said Aragon

"Umm I think about this."Said Danny and he's write the equation that he's found in his sister's bag and give to Aragon.

"Amazing!how can you create this equation!?"Asked Aragon

"I'm smart."Said Danny

"Danny can you go to meet me at my office one day after get out from school?"Asked Aragon

"Sure."Said Danny 


	4. Hunt The Thief

The story of Danny Phantom in The Amazing Spider Man film style.

Disclamier:I don't own Danny Phantom or The Amazing Spider Man film.

Chapter 4 Hunt The Thief

After study finished at school. Danny go to MasterCorp.

"Thanks to come Danny."Said Aragon

"No problem."Said Danny and he's follow Aragon to the lab.

"Hey I have seen it before. In my sister book."Said Danny

"It's called the Ganelie."Said Aragon

"We can make the cloud from this thing."Said Aragon

"Cool!"Said Danny

"Now let's go to work."Said Aragon

They're go to hologram computer.

"Okay this is the CGI hologram of three-legged mouse name Freddie."Said Aragon

"And we put the serum into it."Said Aragon

"Failed the animal died."Said Computer

Aragon try again.

"Failed the animal died."Said Computer

And he's try again.

"Failed the animal died."Said Computer

"C'mon."Said Danny

"Regenration complete."Said Computer

"Oh amazing!"Said Aragon

Later...

"This is our three-legged mouse Freddie."Said Aragon

"Okay I will put the serum into him."Said Aragon

"Next week we will test with human."Said Aragon

At night Danny go back to his house.

"Why did you don't go to get your mom!?"Asked Jack

"Oh c'mon Jack I can walk back to home."Said Maddie

"You don't try to protect him!"Said Jack

"I don't protect him!"Said Maddie

"You're protect him!"Said Jack

"DANNY!"Said Jack

"You're like your sister really like. But your sister is know about if we're must do anything to someone we must have a heart to do it too!"Said Jack

"So where is her now!"Asked Danny and she's run out from the house.

"I will go after him."Said Jack

"Danny."Shouted Jack

At grocery store...

Danny grab a drink and go to the register.

"2.50."Said The Register

Danny have only 2.48 and he's get the money near him and give to the register.

"I said paid not grab."Said The Register

"c'mon it's 2 cent."Said Danny

"Get out of here kid."Said The Register

Danny walk out from the store.

In the store the thief steal the money from the register and get the drink to Danny.

"Hey come back here!"Shouted The Register

"Hey kid help me catch him."Said The Register

"Not my problem."Said Danny

"Someone catch that theif!"Said The Register

The thief run to confront Jack and he's kill Jack by shot him.

Danny run to the place that make a noise and found Jack's dead body.

"NOOOOO!"Shouted Danny

Later at Fenton's house...

"No I never seen before."Said Maddie

"Oh don't worry."Said The Police

"Can I have the picture?"Asked Danny

"Yes this is the face of the man who kill your father."Said Danny

Danny remember the him. He is the man who he met at grecory store.

Danny run to his room and create a costume with spandex suit. And go to hunt the killer.

At parking...

"Steal the car right."Said Danny

"Who are you!?a police!?"Asked The Thief

"Did you think the police wear a black darkness suit!"Said Danny

"I-I have knife!"Said The Thief

"Oh that is my weakness."Said Danny and he's laid himself down and shoot the ghost ray to the thief.

Danny shoot the ghost ray to him many time and finally he's freeze his hands and legs with the wall.

At that moment the polices arrive.

"Don't thanks me-"Said Danny

"Put your hand up."Said The Police

"What!I catch him for you!this is how did you repaid me!what a bad police!"Said Danny and he's fly back to his house. 


	5. The Dragon!

The story of Danny Phantom in The Amazing Spider Man film style.

Disclamier:I don't own Danny Phantom or The Amazing Spider Man film.

Chapter 5 The Dragon!

At MasterCorp...

"So the serum can work right?"Asked Dr. Ratha

"Yes."Said Aragon

"But we must start to test with human now."Said Dr. Ratha

"You got to be kidding me!"Said Aragon

"No. You want him to died?"Asked Dr. Ratha

"Everyone must died. Not even Vlad Master."Said Aragon

"You must test it with human now."Said Dr. Ratha

"He must wait if he don't want to be a tester."Said Aragon

"I mean start it with the other. At the hospital tomorrow."Said Dr. Ratha

"I won't do it."Said Aragon

"Okay you're fired now."Said Dr. Ratha

"WHAT!?"Asked Aragon

"Get all of your stuff and get out of here and never come back."Said Dr. Ratha and he's walk out from the Aragon's room.

Aragon angry and get the serum and test it with himself.

At Sam's apartment...

"So you must be Danny Fenton."Said Jeramy

"Umm yes."Said Danny

"Come in."Said Jeramy

Danny walk inside and eat dinner with his girlfriend and her family.

At MasterCorp...

"Wow!amazing!"Said Aragon

Aragon look at his right arm that once he's lost but now return by the serum. And he's start to have a headache and he's run out from the building.

"TAXI!"Shouted Aragon

"Where did you need to go?"Asked The Driver

"My house I will tell you where AHHHHH!"Screamed Aragon

"Are you okay?"Asked The Driver

"Just drive!"Said Aragon

"Okay okay."Said The Driver

Aragon skin start to turn to be reptile black skin.

At Sam's apartment...

"But I see him. In the clip he's caught a car stealer. The many people think he's good."Said Danny

"But they're not sure about everything. If I want to catch a car stealer. I will do it so long."Said Jeramy

"So why you didn't caught?"Asked Danny

"I will teach you that little thief will lead us to the Big Man."Said Jeramy

Later Danny go to meet Sam outside and they're kiss together.

"You're that Phantom!"Said Sam

"SAM!"Shouted Sam's mom

"Your dad called you to go inside now."Said Sam's mom

"ROARRR!"

Danny heard the noise from the bridge.

"Danny I-"Said Sam

Danny turn himself to be Danny Phantom and fly to the bridge.

"I have a trouble now."Said Sam

At the bridge...

"ROARRR!"

"AHHHHH!"Screamed Dr. Ratha

Danny fly to the Dragon and shoot the ghost ray to it and he's go get Dr. Ratha and his car.

"AHHHHH!"Screamed The Dragon

"Someone help my son!"Said The Man

Danny go to the car and get the boy out.

"ROARRR!"

The Dragon flyaway to the nearest sewer and go inside.

"Here your son."Said Danny

"Who are you?"Asked The Man

"Danny Phantom."Said Danny and he's flyaway. 


	6. Find A Clue

The story of Danny Phantom in The Amazing Spider Man film style.

Disclamier:I don't own Danny Phantom or The Amazing Spider Man film.

Chapter 6 Find A Clue

Nextday after fight with the Dragon on the bridge. Danny go to Aragon's room and watch his desk and try to find a clue about the Dragon.

"Search other person object is not good you known."Said Aragon

"Why didn't go to school?"Asked Aragon

"I have a free time."Said Danny

"Umm I need to ask about the reptile. What did you known about it."Asked Danny

"Oh reptile is on the top of the predator. It's the king of the terratory."Said Aragon

"It must have a weakness."Said Danny

"Why did you interested in the reptile?"Asked Aragon

"I have a school project."Said Danny

"And the reptile can change it's temperature?"Asked Danny

"But you must caught it first. Are you heard about the new specie in the city. It's big and beautiful!"Said Aragon

"Umm sorry but I need you to go back before and come later."Said Aragon

"Okay."Said Danny

"Good. Very good. Don't Mr. Fenton I'll be back."Said Aragon

Danny go to look at the cage of the rat name Freddie and see it turn to be a half rat half dragon and eat the another mouse near it's cage.

"Fred!"Said Danny

At police headquarter...

"Mayor if it's have a giant dinosaur run around on the street. You will be the first person that will know."Said Jeramy

"Mr. Fenton why didn't go to school?"Asked Jeramy

"I have a free time."Said Danny

"Okay I don't have a free time so if you need to tell something. So tell it now."Said Jeramy

"I know what is that thing. It's not a dinosaur. It's more dangerous. it's Dr. Aragon-"Said Danny

"Aragon one of the best apprentice of MasterCorp?"Asked Jeramy

"Yes."Said Danny

"So you talking about the one of the best appretice of MasterCorp name's Aragon right?"Asked Jeramy

"Aragon is helped Sam to join the MasterCorp. I'm so pround of his help.

But you need me to believe that he's wear a dinosaur costume and rampage around the city."Said Jeramy

"Not a costume but he's transfrom into a giant dragon and had the evil plan. You must stop him!"Said Danny

"So I will ask you. My face is look like the Godzilla killer?"Asked Jeramy

"Sergent send Danny back to school."Said Jeramy and he's go to search about the files of Aragon.

"I need the files of Dr. Aragon now."Said Jeramy

Later at evening Danny go into the sewer and hide the many cameras in the tunnel ans he's use his ghost sense to sense when The Dragon had come.

"This is Dr. Aragon I had created the serum that have the the DNA of the lizard that can heal the many people. Like me. My eyes don't need the glasses anymore."Said Aragon and he's punch at his camera.

Because he's smell Danny had invaded into his lair.

At that moment...

"ROARRR!"

"You stop me once but you will never stop me again!I'm stronger everydays!"Said The Dragon and he's use his claws to hurt at Danny's chest.

Danny shoot the ghost ray to him and he's dive into the water.

"AHHHH!"Screamed The Dragon and dive follow him.

Danny swim escape out from the sewer befroe The Dragon can find him. And he's go to Sam's apartment.

In the sewer The Dragon climb out from the water and accident activate Danny's camera and he's grab it.

"Danny Fenton!"Said The Dragon and he's smash the camera.

At Sam's apartment...

Danny's knock Sam's window room.

"Come here."Said Sam

Danny climb in and Sam is shock when she's look at him.

"Oh Danny what's happened?"Asked Sam

"You gotta see it. My enemy. It's a giant 9 ft. dragon!"Said Danny

"Sam!"Shouted Jeramy

"My dad!you go hide now!"Said Sam

"Your mom gonna drink a coco are you want it?"Asked Jeramy

"Umm no thanks."Said Sam

"But I'm heard from a some girl at here that her want to live in the house that create from chocolate."Said Jeramy

"It's just a stupid imagination dad."Said Sam

In Sam's room...

"Chocolate house!"Laughed Danny

After healed by Sam. Danny go out from her room and fly back to his house. 


	7. Phantom VS Dragon

The story of Danny Phantom in The Amazing Spider Man film style.

Disclamier:I don't own Danny Phantom or The Amazing Spider Man film.

Chapter 7 Phantom VS Dragon

Few days later at Casper High The Dragon invade to kill Danny and Danny fight him and save Sam's life before The Dragon will kill her.

Later the police had arrive. And Sam go to MasterCorp to create the anti-serum reptile.

Danny follow The Dragon to his lair in the sewer and he's found a plan of The Dragon.

"MasterCorp?"Said Danny and he's called Sam.

On the street...

"ROARRR!"

The Dragon grab the neck of police and throw to hit at the car.

"AHHHHH!"Screamed The Police

And he's grab another two and hit them on the ceiling.

"OUCH!"Screamd The Police

The Dragon open the capsule and spray the gas to turn the people to be dragons.

At the other side of the street...

"Sam?"Asked Danny

"Hi Danny."Said Sam

"Get out of here. Aragon he's go to MasterCorp now. You must get out from the tower NOW!"Said Danny

"I will get everyone out of here."Said Sam and she's stop to called and run to the alarm and open it.

Outside of MasterCorp Tower...

"Woah!I don't know what is the thing that fly around MasterCorp Tower but I see it's not a human and it's very strong!"Said The Reporter

The Dragon break the window and go inside MasterCorp Tower.

Sam close run to press the button to close the door of lab. And she's run to hide.

The Dragon break the door and go in the lab.

"SAM!"Said The Dragon when's he open the door and get the machine called galnelie with him. And fly to the top of the tower.

Danny fly to MasterCorp but he was stopped by the polices.

Jeramy walk to Danny to see the true face of the Phantom.

"Danny."Said Jeramy and he's let Danny go

"No no let him go!"Said Jeramy

Danny was shot at his left leg.

Sam run out of MasterCorp tower with the serum.

"Sam!"Said Jeramy

"Dad!"Said Sam

"Get out of here."Said Jeramy

"No dad you not understand-"Said Sam

"I'm understand. Your boyfriend is the Phantom. Give it to me."Said Jeramy

"Take care of him dad."Said Sam and she's go insdie the car.

On the top of tower...

"Activate the galnelie."Said Computer

Danny fly to grab him and throw to the ground. The Dragon fly to him and shoot fire from his mouth to Danny and he's grab Danny and throw him to hit at the ground.

And he's grab him at the neak by use his tail and he's get the D sticker at his chest out from him.

"Poor Danny Fenton. Lost sister at first and next is lost dad."Said The Dragon

"He's still have me."Said Jeramy and he's shoot The Dragon's face .

"Hey Sam want to give it to you."Said Jeramy and he's give Danny the anti-serum reptile.

"I will take care of him Danny."Said Jeramy and he's still shoot to The Dragon. But he don't have bullet in his gun now.

The Dragon walk to him and put his claws throught pass the body of Jeramy. And he's fly to stop Danny.

The Dragon grab Danny but Danny can switch the reptile-serum with anti-reptile serum before the galnelie will shoot it out to the sky.

The anti-reptile serum had spray to everywhere to heal the people that turn to be dragons.

"NOOOO!"Shouted The Dragon and he's fall down to the ground and change back to be Aragon.

Now Danny is weak and he's fall uncoucious but Aragon grab him by use his right arm befroe it's destroyed.

"What about captian?"Asked Aragon

"Captain Manson!"Shouted Danny

"Oh ahh. The Dragon?"Asked Jeramy

"Don't worry look at me the doctor had come. You will be fine."Said Danny

"It's too late. Ahh. You gonna need this."Said Jeramy

Danny grab it and put it back to his chest.

"Can you promise me that don't let Sam to-ahhh."Asked Jeramy but he's died before he will end the word.

Now Aragon had arrest and send to the prison.

Nextday Sam go to Danny's house to ask why he didn't go to the grave of her father.

"I can't."Said Danny

"Why?"Asked Sam

"The promise."Said Danny and he's walk back into his house and open the tape of the last thing that Jack said to him.

Nextday at school...

"Hi Fenton."Said Dash

"New cloth Dash!?"Asked Danny

"Yeah this guy is crazy but many girls like him."Said Dash

Danny look at Sam but she's still angry to him.

Later...

"Late again Mr. Fenton."Said The Teacher

"Sorry I'm promise will not late again."Said Danny

"Don't promise the thing that you can't do Mr. Fenton."Said The Teacher

"But I think it the best at all."Said Danny

Sam heard that and she's smile to him. 


End file.
